Proyecto shinseiga (one shot)
by Asurama
Summary: Kagome vive desesperanzada hasta que en un café se encuentra de manera accidentada con un interesante empresario con un proyecto ambicioso.


PROYECTO SHINSEIGA

La joven de uniforme azul de preparatoria se detuvo súbitamente ante la vitrina de aquel café. A simple vista no había nada de especial en ese lugar abarrotado de gente desconocida, pero por primera vez en meses, sentía la esperanza y la ansiedad latir fuertemente en su interior, sólo tenía quince años, su corazón tenía ganas de vivir y para ello iba a aferrarse a cualquier idiotez que su mente le susurrara. Instinto de supervivencia.

Entró a paso rápido y se hizo lugar entre los clientes, buscando la mesa y asientos que, al verlos desde afuera, le habían quitado el aliento. Allí lo vio sentado de espaldas desde su punto de vista.

−¿Sesshoumaru? –preguntó con cierto temor, cierta duda, porque una parte de su consciencia le decía que en realidad, podría estar volviéndose loca. Además, en una ciudad tan grande, abarrotada y ajetreada como la suya, encontrarse con un conocido sería una especie de milagro.

El hombre al que le habló no pareció notar su presencia, ni siquiera haberla escuchado, él simplemente bebía serenamente de una taza de café; y una vocecilla acusadora en la cabeza de Kagome Higurashi le dijo "si te tardas más en este lugar, perderás el metro, llegarás tarde al templo y preocuparás de nuevo a tu abuelo y madre". Pero conociendo al sujeto en cuestión, sintió que tal vez debía insistir. Así que se adentró más en el local, caminó hacia la persona y reincidió con un poco más de seguridad en su voz.

−¿Sesshoumaru, eres tú?

Hubo un largo "silencio", lleno de las voces de las otras personas. Ese hombre seguía bebiendo el café con los ojos cerrados, con expresión totalmente serena, indiferente y habló sin separar el vaso de los labios.

−¿Otra vez tú, Kagome?

Ella dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, y luego de unos instantes de duda, se acercó a mirar.

No había nada en él que indicara que estaba frente al Daiyoukai, el señor de los inuyoukai. Su cabello era corto, prolijo y negro, sus ojos eran también negros, su piel era completamente lisa, sin ninguna clase de marcas, tenía manos muy humanas, vestía traje como muchos hombres en esa ciudad y aparentaba unos veinte y tantos años, mientras el Sesshoumaru que ella recordaba era un joven príncipe caprichoso que sólo aparentaba unos dieciocho. No había nada de diferente en esta persona respecto al resto de la gente, pero para alguien como Kagome, con poderes espirituales sensibles al youki poderoso y unos ojos avezados, capaces de ver más allá de lo obvio, más allá del mundo físico y humano, era él, algo se lo decía. Además, la había llamado por su nombre y su tono de voz era inconfundible.

Sin pensarlo, se sentó a la misma mesa, en el suave asiendo de enfrente. Se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, aferrando su mochila en su regazo como si de una boya salvadora se tratase. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Quería preguntar multitud de cosas ¿pero por dónde empezar? La actitud de él cambió, no parecía nada cómodo y desvió la oscura mirada hacia la vitrina a su izquierda, pero no le decía nada.

−¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –soltó. La pregunta era estúpida, era más que obvio que éste no era el Sesshoumaru que ella conocía en el Sengoku, que había vivido más y por eso existía en su mundo, donde se cruzó sin esperárselo, pero no sabía qué más decirle, cómo romper el hielo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–La pregunta es, qué estás haciendo tú aquí.

Esa pregunta tenía un evidente doble sentido, algo relacionado al Sengoku y él parecía saber algo que ella no. Pero era Sesshoumaru, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de una respuesta directa ¿verdad?

−Es que, ya sabes… luego de la batalla, no fui capaz de volver a atravesar el poso come-huesos desde nuestro templo hacia el pasado e Inuyasha desapareció como si nada frente a nuestros ojos ¡tampoco pude volver a verlo! ¡no pude volver a ver a ninguno ni saber lo que les pasó! –apretaba la correa de su mochila. No estaba segura de que él fuera la persona correcta para confesar estas palabras ¿pero a quién más acudir en su solitaria ciudad? −. Ni siquiera supe si lo que estaba viviendo era real o si seguía soñando, quería convencerme de eso porque mis familiares estaban asustados, pero entonces te vi y…

−¿Y creíste que podía ayudarte? Estás buscando en el sitio equivocado, no hago milagros –tomó de nuevo su vaso, que había dejado por unos instantes en la mesa y bebió con parsimonia−. Mejor, deberías buscar un psicoterapeuta capaz de tratar estrés post-traumático.

Kagome lo sentía: era un modo no muy elegante de echarla, pero ahora que lo había encontrado al menos a él, al menos a un resto de su vida, se negaba a irse.

Además, no quería dar lugar a su burla, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía lo del estrés pos traumático. Pero dudaba encontrar a especialista capaz de ayudarla, si decía que había viajado al pasado a través de un poso y luchado contra espíritus malignos, pero no era capaz de demostrarlo, sólo lograría ser encerrada con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación de paredes acolchadas.

Se había dicho a sí misma que debía olvidarse de todo, fingir que era un sueño y el ajetreado ritmo de la preparatoria le ayudaba mucho con eso. Pero la presencia de Sesshoumaru lo desestabilizaba todo. Su presencia le gritaba que Inuyasha existió y eso le dolía profundamente.

−¿Él… él está…? –su dulce voz temblaba, no se atrevía a cerrar la pregunta.

El youkai la miraba callado, con gesto incómodo y totalmente ajeno a la ansiedad que ella sentía.

−¡Doctor! –se quejó entonces una voz cantarina, sacando a ambos de sus respectivos pensamientos.

Kagome levantó la vista hacia la recién llegada, sorprendida. Era una chica bonita, algo mayor a ella, pero de baja estatura, universitaria probablemente, llevaba consigo una cartera de cuero llena de apuntes. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, cortado en capas un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos almendrados y oscuros de largas pestañas, usaba lentes de marco delgado y toda ella temblaba.

−Lo… lo siento… −murmuró con gesto avergonzado y una sonrisa forzada. Acto seguido salió del lugar a paso rápido, casi corriendo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó con la boca abierta e inclinado en esa dirección, como si hubiera estado a punto de decirle algo y con esa misma expresión, se giró lentamente hacia Kagome, que tenía la cara de como si hubiera acabado de ver un fantasma ¡porque la chica que entró y se fue era totalmente humana!

−¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –la reprendió.

Claro que se daba cuenta de la gran metedura de pata que acababa de cometer, por mucho que no entendiera el inverosímil contexto y era comprensible el enojo del youkai. Pero ella no lo había hecho intencionadamente ¿cómo iba a saber que podía ocurrir eso?

El youkai, ignorándola, se levantó rápidamente y salió del local.

Kagome estaba muy avergonzada y quería meterse debajo de una piedra, pero antes de borrarse con una goma gigante, quería al menos explicarse y disculparse con el youkai, así que tomó su mochila y salió tras de él.

No muy lejos, en la misma acera, el youkai le dio alcance a la chica.

−Ayako, espera…

Ella se detuvo y se giró. Su rostro estaba muy apenado y avergonzado, así que no tardó en bajar la mirada.

−Sesshoumaru, espera, por favor… −le dijo a su vez Kagome, dándole alcance a ambos.

Él se giró hacia ella como por dos segundos con un gesto de hastío por haber sido seguido y luego se volvió a la otra chica.

−Ayako…

−Hoji-san, no tenía por qué hacerme venir a este lugar para ver esta escena –dijo con una voz leve bastante triste−, simplemente podía decirme que estaba viendo a alguien. Lamento mucho haberlo molestado…

−Ayako, te presento a Kagome, es estudiante de preparatoria y era pareja de mi hermano menor, que ya no se encuentra entre nosotros.

Kagome sintió que se le iba a detener el corazón, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta que aquella respuesta era tristemente obvia, esperable. Se tragó sus sentimientos y se inclinó en saludo hacia la otra chica como correspondía.

Ella devolvió el gesto y su rostro estaba muy rojo, a causa de haber malentendido la escena que presenció al entrar al local.  
−Lamento mucho su pérdida.

Sí, Kagome también lo lamentaba, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, sobre todo porque quizás en lo profundo de su subconsciente, esperaba poder verlo al menos en su mundo, igual que al youkai, pero eso nunca sería.

−Kagome, ella es Ayako Toshi, es estudiante de Derecho, en Waseda y hace parte de sus trabajos solidarios en mi firma.

−Y todavía tengo mucho que hacer, me disculpo, doctor, espero poder verlo en otra oportunidad… −se despidió con una inclinación y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Realmente no quería interrumpir.

Sesshoumaru volvió a girarse hacia la mujer de su hermano. No dijo nada, estaba seguro de que no hacía falta, bastaba con sus ojos.

Una parte de Kagome quería ser tragada por la tierra, pero si se iba ahora, luego de haber arruinado su cita, iba a quedar como una verdadera cretina. Al menos debería hacer que su interrupción valiera la pena.

−Emh… este… después de lo de Naraku, Inuyasha…

−Este no es buen sitio para hablar. Sígueme.

Ella lo siguió a través de la calle hasta llegar a una esquina.

Allí, él hizo una llamada a través de un móvil y esperó.

A ella le parecía tan surrealista verlo actuar como lo harían todos los humanos. Probablemente para él era humillante. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio llegar un auto bastante lujoso, conducido por un muchacho bien vestido, que se bajó y les abrió las puertas traseras. Ella quería morir ¿en dónde se estaba metiendo? Cada uno subió por su lado y el viaje se llevó a cabo en silencio.

Era la primera vez en su vida que la llevaban con clase a un sitio. Tantas cosas giraban en su cabeza que no estaba muy segura de si estaba más sorprendida, asustada o avergonzada, pero en cualquier caso, estaba muy incómoda. Apenas respiraba por temor a que el youkai la dejara en medio de la nada o en sitio desconocido o que, ya sin limitaciones como en el pasado, simplemente la desapareciera. Lo miraba de reojo, pero él parecía estar en otro mundo.

Trató de no sentirse sorprendida cuando vio que las calles por las que giraban eran cada vez más lujosas. Debió imaginarse que él no iría a un distrito común. Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, cayó en la cuenta de que su familia, que se había vuelto muy sobreprotectora tras el susto del poso come-huesos, debía estar al pendiente de la hora, todos muy preocupados por ella. Tenía que enviarles un mensaje al menos, ¿pero decirles que estaba rumbo a sitio desconocido con el Daiyoukai que era hermano de Inuyasha? ¿Se lo tomarían bien? Tomó su móvil de un bolsillo de la mochila y envió un mensaje mintiendo sobre su paradero. Acto seguido, envió mensajes a sus compañeras para que le cubrieran la coartada.

El youkai la miró de reojo un par de veces, sin emitir juicio. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso. Bueno, la verdad, sí lo creía, no sería la primera vez que la protegiera y ahora probablemente no sería la última, pensó con cierto hastío.

Llegaron a un edificio lujoso con ubicación privilegiada. Dejaron a un lado al conductor, que se llevó el auto al aparcamiento, subieron al ascensor y él marcó una clave. La subida se hizo eterna y ella no dejaba de verse en el espejo. Tanta demora cobró sentido cuando los números comenzaron a subir hasta que acabaron en un lujoso pent-house decorado con ornamentación antigua, con puertas de papel de arroz, lujosas pinturas, antigüedades y muchas cosas así. Caminó detrás de él, dejó su calzado en el mueble que descansaba junto al hall, ingresó con mucho respeto y trató de no mirar todo indiscretamente.

Trató, porque ver todo aquello era demasiado bueno como para no compartirlo y dar al menos uno o dos cumplidos. Incluso, si pudiera, habría tomado fotos. ¡Era la casa de un príncipe!

−Vives con clase.

−No vivo aquí, sólo es un lugar estratégico –se quitó en traje junto a un perchero, dejándolo colgado ahí.

Lo observó embelesada, él tronó sus nudillos y cuando abrió las manos, claramente tenía garras. Su rostro lentamente enseñaba marcas muy conocidas y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Su cabello y ojos seguían siendo oscuros.

−Debe ser molesto teñirte el pelo –murmuró mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar, buscando algún detalle que le fuera familiar y la hiciera sentirse menos perdida.

−Sobre todo por el asqueroso olor.

−Si no vives aquí ¿en dónde vives?

−En un terreno privado que compré hace varias generaciones humanas, en las afueras de área urbana, lejos del hedor y bullicio de los de tu especie.

−Lo siento por eso −se aguantó la risa.

Entonces, sobre un escritorio muy pulido, junto a muchos papeles, vio una pequeña estatuilla de metal con forma de dragón de dos cabezas. Eran Ah y Un, eran algo familiar. Sonrió y quiso acercarse a ver, entonces pudo leer algo que decía uno de los papeles "Proyecto Shinseiga".

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta, fue hacia ella y tomando algunas carpetas, las echó rápidamente sobre aquel papel, impidiéndole así poder husmear más.

−¿Vienes por ayuda o enviada por investigación privada?

−Lo siento.

−La sala es en la otra ala –la guió en esa dirección.

Al entrar en el recinto, ella pudo ver una mesa de madera de caoba muy pulida, cual espejo, en el centro de la cual había una estatuilla con forma de perro que le hizo sonreír. Esta mesa era rodeada de pequeños asientos con cojines mullidos de terciopelo. No muy atenta a la etiqueta, se sentó en uno de los lugares desde el cual se podía ver cada detalle de la sala.

−¿Hace mucho tiempo conoces a la señorita Ayako? –no le gustaba el silencio de la casa y la ansiedad le jugaba en contra, por eso preguntó indiscretamente. Como toda adolescente, le gustaba cotillear con sus amigas y eso la había hecho olvidar dónde y con quién estaba. No esperaba respuesta.

−Depende de qué consideres "mucho tiempo" –contestó él todavía junto al shoji de la entrada, desabotonando una manga de la blanca camisa y mirando hacia algún punto sobre su hombro.

Kagome siguió la dirección de su mirada. En el tokonoma de la sala se exponía una enorme pintura vertical, antigua, pero con colores de muy buena calidad porque aún estaban vibrantes, donde se apreciaba a una chica de largo pelo negro, vestida con kimonos coloridos del estilo de mediados del periodo Momoyama. Y del lado al pie derecho del pergamino sobre el cual estaba confeccionado, con caracteres enormes, como para que no se le olvidara, estaba escrito RIN.

Ella tragó saliva y bajó la vista hacia su propio reflejo en la mesa. ¿Esa era la Rin que Naraku solía usar de señuelo? Era cruel recordar eso, se regañó a sí misma. Pero al menos la decoración la ataba a la realidad, su propia, fantástica e inverosímil realidad.

−Soy propietario de una firma de abogados, hace algunos meses Ayako aplicó allí para sus actividades curriculares y fue cuando la conocí. Esperaba hablarle cuando tú atravesaste tu cabezota.

Sobre todo, las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con enojo.

Ella hacía todo esfuerzo por no mirarlo, realmente la había cagado ¿verdad? Es decir, le estaba quitando a él una posibilidad que probablemente ella misma no tendría en esa vida.

Al menos evitarlo no le costaba esfuerzo porque la sala era grande y él se mantenía a considerable distancia. No se sentó a la mesa con ella, sino que fue hacia un panel que daba a un gran ventanal, del techo al suelo, el cual a su vez daba a la calle y el youkai miraba hacia fuera, dándole la espalda deliberadamente.

−Oye, Sesshoumaru… Rin, la Rin de esta pintura, ¿vivió mucho tiempo?

−No sé calcular el tiempo de los humanos –con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó hacia fuera de la ventana−. Habrá vivido unos cincuenta de sus años y así está bien.

Ella no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acercó a observar.

−Es tan… monótono –se explicó él−. Están tan alienados, se sienten tan falsamente seguros, inconscientes de lo que les rodea y hacen cada día las mismas cosas.

La vista era magnífica, se veía el lujoso edificio de enfrente, algunos ventanales estaban iluminados allí también y como un vertiginoso corredor allí abajo, las luces de los coches iban y venían ordenadamente.

Aunque, lo repensó, quizás ver eso todos los días, durante décadas, debía acabar por ser aburrido, quizás así lo veía él. Después de todo, los humanos en general siempre le habían parecido patéticos y aburridos. Ella aplicaba en esa descripción, salvo porque a veces sus ojos superdotados estaban conscientes de cosas... situaciones que aterrarían a la mayoría de los humanos, pero que a ella le daban alguna clase de esperanza. Decidió volver a poner distancia y caminó lentamente, mirando el resto de la sala y su decoración, mientras él no se movió.

−E Inuyasha –había estado reuniendo el valor para acabar la pregunta− ¿cuánto tiempo vivió?

−Unos doscientos cincuenta años más. No te consideres la más sufriente.

Ella se giró sorprendida a verlo.

Él seguía con la vista hacia el exterior, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

−¿Tú… entiendes el sufrimiento humano? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

−Sí, entiendo el concepto. Pero me es… indiferente.

−Imagino que ustedes los youkai con algo de suerte han podido adaptarse y vivir cientos de años, porque no es la primera vez, ni será la última que me encuentre uno de ustedes aquí. Pero un hanyou como Inuyasha, siempre he tenido la duda de si podría tener la misma esperanza de vida. Supongo que no –suspiró sonoramente, mirando un mueble sobre el cual descansaba un jarrón pintado con flores de cerezo y pregunto con miedo−. ¿Sabes cómo murió?

−No.

Sí sabía. Se había quitado la vida después de tanto tiempo solo, pero él no iba a ser responsable de otro suicidio. Los humanos se morían por cualquier idiotez. Sobre todo, los humanos frágiles de esa época, como Kagome. No lo hubiera entendido quinientos años atrás, pero ahora era bastante claro todo. Desde su apariencia excéntrica hasta su irritante actitud. Todos los humanos allá afuera estaban cortados bajo el mismo molde, Ayako incluida.

−Deseaba mucho saber cómo fueron las cosas luego de que Naraku y la perla dejaran de existir.

−Evidentemente no lo deseas tanto, porque no has ido a ver por tu cuenta.

Ella no supo qué responder.

−En realidad, no vas a contestarme muchas cosas, ¿verdad? –no le respondió−. ¿Entonces por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

−Te veías más patética allá fuera, de lo que ya eres.

Ella agachó la mirada.

−Eso pensaba.

−Serás algo divertido en esta urbe, al menos por un rato.

−¿Piensas jugar conmigo?

−No hay nadie que pueda evitarlo ¿o sí?

−Mis poderes espirituales pueden evitarlo –comentó sonriente la chica.

−Tus poderes espirituales sin duda pueden ver llegar un ataque con youki, pero no uno legal o económico –ella tragó saliva al ver en él una sonrisa que pensó no existía hace mucho y él entrecerró los ojos muy divertido−. Ventajas de la sutileza de tu mundo, ¿no crees? Ustedes los humanos siempre han sido peores que nosotros.

−Supongo entonces que debiste habernos acabado cuando todavía tenías tiempo.

¿Bromeaba? Si era en medio del ridículo juego de shogi humano donde las cosas se ponían más interesantes, por llamarlo de algún modo; aunque lamentaba nunca poder volver a desenvainar Bakusaiga, dadas las legislaciones estrictas sobre armas de destrucción masiva. Estando ella ahora bajo una caja fuerte.

Además, en el fondo siempre le había parecido que un mundo más humano era un poco menos riesgoso para Rin, o quien viniera tras ella, sus reencarnaciones, sus generaciones, sus descendientes… como la que tenía en frente justo en ese momento. De hecho, ese era el único detalle que salvaría la vida de los Higurashi durante mucho tiempo, los hijos de Souta, sus generaciones. Siempre estarían a salvo, nunca les faltaría dinero u ofrendas en el templo. De hecho, Kagome debería volver a casa y seguir cuidando el templo, porque era lo único que quedaba de rastro, en vez de permanecer ahí con cara de superviviente de ataque nuclear.

−¿Y pisotear el pobre legado de mi padre? No está en un shirei destruir a la raza humana, aunque muchos lo merecerían ciertamente.

−¿tiene algo que ver con eso el proyecto Shinseiga? –ese nombre sonaba a espada de colmillo, pero no estaba segura.

−No te metas en cosas que no te incumben y estarás bien.

−¿Me estás amenazando?

−Te estoy alejando de los problemas, protegida del clan Inuyoukai –murmuró en tono de burla, con cierto aire de desprecio.

−¿Protegida? ¿es en serio?

−Tristemente. Llámalo karma, si quieres.

−¿Sabes más de lo que quieres aparentar, verdad Sesshoumaru?

−Digamos que mi silencio asegura tu supervivencia –mejor dicho, su existencia misma. Si ella no hubiera viajado al pasado, él probablemente no habría conocido a esa niña llamada Rin, que habría muerto a corta edad. Y entonces la línea Higurashi jamás hubiera existido. Paradoja.

De hecho, la existencia misma de Kagome aseguraba que él fuera quien era y que el país se dirigiera como lo hacía. De lo contrario, sin los acontecimientos que llevaron a Inuyasha a despertar de su sello y a despojarlo, tal vez los humanos vivirían un presente sádico como esclavos de youkais, o algo así.

−¿Desde cuando te interesa la supervivencia humana?

−Desde que tengo un pacto con tu especie. Hay una puerta ahí para cuando te aburras de los cambios.

−Tú, no eres el mismo Sesshoumaru que conocí hace quinientos años, ¿verdad?

−No. Ahora soy Inu no Taisho, el único líder en mi clan. Soy el único que puede cuidar este país, no hay otro shirei. No hay otra opción para mí.

Sabía que era cierto, había algo en esa mirada oscura que era distinta. Muy distinta, todavía era altiva y orgullosa, pero era más profunda.

−Si mi supervivencia, como tú dices, está asegurada, ¿eso significa que la de los otros también está? Mi amiga Sango, el monje Miroku…

A él se le vino a la memoria la cara llena de fe de Kohaku.

−Quizás –murmuró sonriendo levemente, como burlándose de ella.

Algo era algo, una respuesta, una esperanza, aunque fuera falsa.

−Quiero irme a mi casa.

−Te pediré un taxi a nombre de Higurashi. Sólo baja a recepción.

−¿Podré volver a verte? –comentó mientras tomaba su mochila del recibidor de la entrada.

−No cuentes con ello –bufó el youkai. No después de haberle arruinado su cita.

Ella salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, y se apoyó contra el espejo. Era contradictorio: se iba aterrada, pero a la vez con más paz de espíritu por las parcas respuestas. Sentía su mundo lentamente ponerse de cabeza.


End file.
